You Want Me to Be a Superhero Are You Kidding?
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Eliana has always been antisocial around everybody but her grandmother. Transferring to Sky High was not her choice, but with her powers normal high school was not an option. She tries to keep to herself but a certain hot head might not let that happen.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sky High. I only own Eliana. Also this story was requested and I hope everyone enjoys it ^_^

Story Start

"Eliana, wake up, we have to finish unpacking today," my grandmother yelled from down the hallway. Her cheery tone made me want to crawl deeper under the covers and not get out of bed. I was not a morning person. I begrudgingly got out of bed and stopped for a minute in front of my mirror. My black hair was in a mess. The blue and red stripes placed throughout the hair did not help calm down the bird nest effect of my hair. My tired blue eyes gave the reflection of my hair a glare before I walked out of my room.

My grandmother, who had black hair with some gray pieces and blue eyes, was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee ready for me. Out of all the people that I have known in my life, she has always been the nicest person. She was always there for me when I found out I was different from the majority of people. She protected me from my parents' harsh words and I went to live with her when I was five years old. She was the only person I could be truly show my happy and fun side around.

"Eliana, honey, we really need to finish unpacking soon. I want you to have enough time to get to know the neighborhood, maybe make friends with the neighbors' kids, and settle in before you start school.

"Nanna, do I have to go to Sky High? I may have powers, but I do not want to be a superhero," I said after taking a few sips of my coffee.

"But it's the best school for you. Even if you do not want to be a superhero, you need to have teachers to help you learn the full extent of your powers. Anyways a school for superheroes sounds more fun than regular high school," Nanna said with a smile before pushing a plate towards me that had an egg and cheese biscuit on it.

"Thanks," I said before taking a bite.

"You'll be fine. You might even make some friends. I cannot wait to see you have slumber parties and talk about boys with your friends that you make," Nanna said and went off into her own dream world.

"I don't talk to people. Making friends is not on my to-do list," I said finishing my biscuit.

"You talk to me," Nanna said and I just walked over and grabbed a heavy box out of her hands.

"You are the exception," I said before making my way to the laundry room, which is where the box was designated. I sighed as I thought about how this move was not going to change much. I moved away from my old school because some of the officials at the superhero school found out about my power to control fire. The move was not a big deal but my grandmother had such high hopes that I would make a lot of friends.

I was always a shy kid when I was little and my shyness slowly turned me into an antisocial person. I did not try to make friends. I did not need friendship. I had enough issues on my mind growing up because my parents did not accept my ability and me. The only person I talked to as a friend and someone I cared about is my grandmother, and that is only because she was the one person that wanted to be in my life.

I hoped she would not be too disappointed that I was not going to make friends at this school either. I had a feeling that either almost everybody at this school would brag because of the powers they had or they would bother me like everyone else at other schools because I'm so quiet. My bad temper had always silenced the other kids that would bother me at the other schools. Fire was not just a power I had, but it was also my temper.

The neighborhood around us was nice, but it just seemed too perfect. Nanna had been so excited to know that we were living next to the Strongholds, who were famous superheroes. She wondered if they would welcome us to the neighborhood, but I was not surprised when they did not.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking and it was safe to say that I was exhausted. I had no idea that my grandmother had so much stuff. I did most of the unpacking because I did not want her to get hurt or do too much. I slept well that night and the next day was just spent with Nanna driving around the neighborhood and the town. We bought some groceries and I spent the time before bed fixing my stuff for school.

I did not know what all you pack when you go to a superhero school, but I at least grabbed a pencil, a notebook of paper, and my colored pencils. I always doodled if I got bored, which was most of the time.

"Rise and shine, time for school," Nanna yelled as she pulled the covers off my form.

"Cold," I yelled as I shot up in the bed. I gave her a glare, which she was used to by now and she just laughed.

"Get ready, your breakfast is waiting for you. Anyways you do not want to or need to be late for the bus," Nanna said before leaving my room.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and everything. I brushed my hair quickly before pulling it up into a messy bun. I slipped on my grey skinny jeans, a Disturbed off the shoulder shirt, and my neon green converses. I grabbed my over the shoulder bag, which had my school stuff and wallet. I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the cinnamon toast that my grandma made me.

She wished me a good day before I grabbed a bottle of water and rushed out of the house. I finished the toast during the walk to the bus stop. A few other students were standing at the bus stop and I stopped a little distance away from the others. I heard some of the students around my age whisper as they looked at me, while the younger students just gave me a few looks. I gave them a glare before taking a drink of water.

I was going to be a sophomore this year, which would not help the new kid at school ordeal. I rolled my eyes when I felt the stares again. Thankfully, the bus arrived and everyone started to enter. I was the last to get on and a man who introduced himself to be Ron Wilson met me when I entered. I gave him a nod before making my way to an empty seat towards the back.

The first bus ride to sky high was definitely one that I would not forget for a long time. I tried to not act affected from the bus ride when I stepped off the bus and got my first look at my new high school. It looked like an interesting place, but the loud man yelling my name in front of the gym did not make me happy. I saw a group of freshmen standing in front of him.

I made my way to the group with a look on my face that said I did not care. The man, who was dressed in athletic clothes, gave me a glare before we all entered the gym. I saw a stage set up in the middle, which the man stepped onto after we entered.

"My name is Coach Boomer. All of you will step up here when I call your name and you will show me your powers. I will then decide if you are a hero or a sidekick," the man introduced himself. He used a demeaning tone when he said sidekick.

He started calling people up one by one. I saw how he would smirk or smile at the students he said were heroes. However, he would use his powerful voice to yell a sidekick off the stage.

"Eliana Rockwood, your turn," Coach Boomer yelled and I made my way onto the stage. "It says you use fire, show us," he yelled and I glared at him.

I threw my hands up and smirked when large wolves of fire surrounded me and growled at Coach Boomer. The other students jumped back in surprise as the blue wolves of fire started to run towards Coach Boomer.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sky High. I only own Eliana.

Story Start

"Hero," Coach Boomer quickly yelled and I put my hands down. The wolves disappeared and I felt my eyes stop glowing. My blue eyes always glowed a little bit whenever I used my power.

I walked off the stage to stand amongst the other students that were going to be in the hero class. I did not know if I would be taking classes with freshmen or not because I had never been here before. Thankfully, when Coach Boomer handed me my schedule, it was for sophomore classes.

I wanted to read them but before I could another teacher, who had an extremely large head appeared. He introduced himself to be Mr. Medulla. He would be guiding us to our first classes. I felt awkward throughout the walk through the school because Mr. Medulla kept me by him the whole time. He knew I was a sophomore but there was no need for me to stand right by him.

After he led the way for the freshmen to their classes, he turned to me with a smile. "Well, you're the Eliana Rockwood that everyone has been talking about," he said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Nothing bad," he quickly said before continuing, "but Principal Powers did say that you did not want to come here and that you do not want to be a superhero. Do you want to be a villain?" he asked and I was a bit amazed by his audacity.

"I want to be left alone," I said and he seemed surprised before giving a chuckle.

"But with your power you have to train it and then use it to help people," he said trying to make me see his way of thinking.

"There are many other students here that will be able to help the people out there. I'm not needed as a hero," I snapped and resisted the urge to let my fire take shape again.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind after some hero classes," he said and pushed me into a classroom, which already had a lot of other students in it. Of course, I was lucky enough to be in Mr. Medulla's class as he walked towards the board.

"Class, we have a transfer today, this is Eliana Rockwood," Mr. Medulla said with a smile and I got a halfhearted wave from some students. Others just stared at me before looking away back to what they were doing. However, I saw one guy in the back of the class that had ignored me entirely, which was no big deal to me. I would rather be in his place then in front of the class as the new kid.

"Well tell the class something about yourself," Mr. Medulla said with a smile towards me.

I stared at him for a few seconds before looking at the rest of the class. "You know my name, which should be enough," I said in a tone that clearly stated I did not want to be up here any longer.

Some of the students gave me an annoyed look, which was good for me. I did not want them to get any ideas about trying to be my friend. I did not want to be here in the first place and being around others that wanted to be superheroes did not sound like fun to me.

"Yes, well, take your seat," Mr. Medulla said and pointed to the only open seat in the class, which was by the window.

"I'm going to draw in my notebook and stare out the window every day in this class," I thought after Mr. Medulla started talking about how to create weapons.

The first half of my classes went by without too many problems, but every teacher wanted to me to introduce myself. I just said my name and sat down whether the teacher liked it or not. The classes so far were just strange to me. I mean I am sure they are normal to any kid wanting to be a superhero, but since I did not I saw them as a waste of time. The only class that I was actually interested in was the one where they taught you to better control and understand your powers.

The bell rang and everyone started to make their way to the lunchroom. I packed up my doodle notebook and grabbed my bag. I walked to the cafeteria and cringed at how many people were in there. I was happy that my grandma had snuck a sandwich and another bottle of water into my book bag. I did not feel like ever standing in that lunch line. I would rather not feel like a sardine.

I looked around for an empty table. I gave an internal sigh of relief when I saw one. I made my way over and was about to sit down but a bunch of cheerleaders ran and took all of the seats. I had to do a double take when I looked closer at the cheerleaders, which were all the same person.

"This is the popular table and you're not on the list," the girl said snidely.

"Wow, you must be full of yourself if you have to make enough copies to take all the other seats," I said with a glare and a smirk.

"I'm saving them for my friends. At least I have friends," the cheerleader snapped back as one of her stood up in front of me.

"I love how you make assumptions about somebody you do not know," I growled as I could feel my temper start to rise.

"Oh, I know you. You're the new fire girl around her. You did not want to be here. You should have joined the super villain school instead," the other girl said as she stepped closer to me. My temper started to grow hotter as she drew closer to me.

"Just because I control fire does not mean that I want to be a villain. I wanted to be left alone," I growled and I could feel my eyes start to glow.

"Oh, you won't be left alone here. I plan on torturing you just like I torture all the other weak and dumb nerds around here," the cheerleader said with a happy smirk.

"Torture is something I can also do," I said with a deadly look in my eyes. I turned away from her, but not before creating little blue flies of flame that started biting the girl and her clones. I walked to another empty table as I listened to her yelps.

I had just sat down and pulled out my sandwich when the guy from the first class stood in front of me across the table. I glared at my sandwich before taking a bite. Ignoring people sometimes worked and they got the hint that I do not want to be bothered. However, it seemed this guy was not getting the hint. He kept standing in front of me and I could feel a difference of temperature around him.

I looked up when he slammed a hand on the table and I saw some of the plastic melt under his hand. "You're at my table," he growled as I looked up into his angry eyes.

"Plenty of other seats," I said before focusing back on my sandwich.

"I don't think you understand, new kid," he growled as he slammed his other hand on the table.

"All these dumb territorial people," I growled under my breath before I looked up at him. "Well I don't think you understand. I don't care," I said and my eyes flashed blue. I knew it would be a challenge to do that with my eyes when staring at another fire-controlling person, but at this point, I could care less.

"Get off my table," he said in a deadly calm voice.

"I'm technically in a seat," I growled and I was smirking on the inside. I enjoyed a good challenge when somebody wanted to annoy me.

The guy looked like he was about to burst into flames when a strict looking woman appeared. "Mr. Peace, take a seat and enjoy lunch," the woman ordered and then she looked at me.

"Ms. Eliana Rockwood, I'm Principal Powers. How do you like Sky High?" she asked and I forcefully made my eyes stop glowing. I was still a bit tense from arguing with the guy, who was now angrily sitting across from me. I looked up at the Principal again and considered what I could say to her. I was a bit annoyed by how so many people wanted to talk to me. I was used to being left to my own devices back at my old high school.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sky High. I only own Eliana.

Story Start

I let out a small sigh before focusing on Principal Powers. "The school is interesting but I still want to know why I'm really here. You told my grandmother it was so I could learn to control my powers, but ever since I have been here everyone keeps telling me to become a superhero. If I do not become a superhero then I'm already being labeled as a villain," I said with a raised eyebrow and a tense tone.

The principal seemed a bit taken aback before she gave me a small frown. Her eyes narrowed as she said, "Your powers are too strong to be allowed to do as you wish without training. With your power, people will try to force you to fight with them or to become a villain. If you become a hero then you will be respected and you can help people. You will not have to fear villains trying to use you or force you to hurt others."

"I've lived this long without being bothered by any villains. Basically, you are saying if I do not become a hero then I will automatically become a villain of my own choice or against my will. You really do not have trust in others if you believe I'm so weak that I would choose villain if I did not become a hero. I do not want to save people, people that have treated me like a freak all my life, and I do not want those same people looking up to me or worshipping me. I just want to be left alone," I said and my voice was deadly calm as I said the last part. My eyes had stayed locked with the principal's the whole time.

I could feel slightly confused or shocked eyes from the guy I had been arguing with earlier. The principal's eyes were another story. She seemed a bit more than just angry at my response. Her anger was unjustified because not everybody wanted to become a superhero. Sure some children dream of being a superhero, I always dreamed of just being able to travel around the world. I may not like being around a lot of people or talking to a lot of people, but I want to see the world.

"Well Ms. Rockwood, you are here to learn to control that power of yours," Principal Powers said and I was a little bit shocked at the sneer that was on her face when she talked about my power. I felt blue flame light on the tips of my fingers because of my anger. "You will take the hero classes and it will be your choice after you graduate to decide if you will be a helpful hero for society or one of the people who try to ruin society," the principal said before walking away. The clicking of her high heels grated on my nerves.

"What is with the teachers and principal of this school? I should have just stayed at a normal high school and learn about my powers myself. I was doing fine for years," I grumbled before noticing the guy from earlier was now sitting in front of me. I almost jumped in surprise but I just gave him a small glare. I was hoping the glare would make him go away, but he just glared back at me.

"Why are you at this school if you don't want to be a hero?" he asked and I almost wished I had thrown something at the principal.

"The Principal and I guess some of the teachers found out about my powers and they told my grandma that I would do well here. My grandma wanted me to go here so I did, but I'm not going to be a hero. My grandma just wants me to better control my power," I answered and I was a little shocked at myself for answering. I would usually just glare or hiss something at somebody, but I think his attitude was similar to mine.

"What is your power?" he asked and I ignored the gawking looks towards the two of us. I could tell that people here were not used to seeing the loners communicate with others. I rolled my eyes when I looked at the other students before focusing on the guy in front of me.

I breathed in as I held out my hand. An image flashed across my mind before a miniature dragon appeared in my hand. The dragon stayed still and I saw the guy give it a curious look. I smirked before making the dragon jump into the air and start flying around the table. The dragon landed on the guy's shoulder and blew a little bit of blue fire. The dragon flew back to my hand before it disappeared. The dissipating blue flames made me wish to show more of my powers, but I resisted.

"Why is your fire blue?" he asked and I shrugged. I understood why I felt heat from him earlier when I saw normal colored flames appear in his hands. "How can you shape yours and animate them?" he asked and once again I shrugged.

I had never known why my powers were the way they were. "I don't know. I've just been able to do this since I was little," I answered before thinking about my past. Growing up my grandmother and my powers were my only friends when I was little.

"Why did the dragon not hurt me? It was pure flame, but it was different from mine. I could tell it was different and I thought it would do something to at least my clothes," the guy said and I focused on him again.

"I did not want the flame to burn you, so it did not," I said simply before taking a sip of my water.

"So your name is Eliana," he said and I looked at him again. I gave a nod before taking another drink.

"What is your name?" I asked and thought I might actually find one person I could stand to talk to some at this school.

"Warren," he answered and I gave a nod.

"Glad to find somebody not hero crazy at this school," I said with a smirk, which he surprisingly answered.

"Glad to see somebody that might be a challenge for me," he said and I could feel heat gathering in his hands again.

"You'll have to wait until combat class," I said before standing up from the table. I saw some freshmen heading towards the table and they looked too happy for me at the moment. I gave Warren a nod of my head before I left the cafeteria.

I had been walking through the hallways to pass the remaining lunchtime. My curious wandering was stopped when someone ran by me at fast speeds. I sent a snake of fire at them when they tried to grab my bag.

"Woah, girl, calm down," a guy said as he stopped a little ways away from me. He was the one that had just ran by and tried to grab my bag. "I just wanted to say hey to the new transfer," he said and I gave him a glare.

"My bag has nothing to do with a hello, unless you believe it talks," I said as I watched him cautiously. I had formed a few fire bugs behind my back that could attack him quickly without gaining too much notice if I had to attack.

"Speed, who do you have there?" another male's voice asked the first guy, who smiled to the tall and lean guy approaching him.

"Hey Lash, just trying to talk to the new transfer," Speed answered motioning towards me with his head.

"Wait, that's Eliana, the chic that controls fire, blue fire," Lash said as he stood close to Speed, which blocked me from going down that part of the hallway.

"Hey, show us some of your power," Speed said and I just stared at him.

"Am I their new entertainer now?" I thought just staring them down with my bag held tightly to me.

"We're seniors so you have to do what we say," Lash said and the boys took a step closer to me.

I grew tired of them walking closer to me so I decided to answer. "Well I was always taught to respect my elders and you two do look very old. Maybe some face cream or deflating your egos will give you more youth. However, jerks, no matter what age, will not get my respect," I said and mentally told the firebugs to swarm around the two guys and sting them, but not totally burn them.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sky High. I only own Eliana.

Story Start

A smirk appeared on my face as I watched the two annoying guys try to fight off the swarm of fire bugs bothering them. The little yelps of pain made up for them being rude earlier. I walked down the hallway towards my next class while they were distracted.

"Just my luck," I thought walking into my next classroom, which was where I spotted a smirking Warren. I sighed before setting my bag amongst the bags of other students. Coach Boomer was standing in the center of the gym. "Time for combat class, goody," I thought before glaring when I saw Coach Boomer smirking at me as well.

"Rockwood, Peace, up here, now," he ordered from a raised part of the floor.

"Oh this should be good," I heard a random student mutter before a glare from Warren silenced the gossip.

"You two control fire, right?" Boomer asked and took our not amused stares as the answer he wanted. "Let's see what fire does against fire," he yelled before ordering all the other students behind some walls that were set up in the gym. I guessed that they were fireproof.

"Fire against fire, so spooky," one student muttered and Warren took that moment to light his hands and arms on fire. A slightly reddish gold hue appeared in his eyes.

The sight of his eyes made my own eyes glow their bright blue color. Heat traveled through my veins as he made the fire on his arms grow. "Somebody is trying to show off," I thought as I allowed the heat to travel to my own hands. A smirk from me made him give a small glare. His glare intensified when I made a few butterflies appear in my hands. The students behind the glass laughed as I mentally commanded the butterflies to fly from my hands.

"Quit messing around," Warren yelled and shot a blast of fire from one hand towards me. I rolled out of the way and almost smiled when my idea worked. One of the blue butterflies got in the way of his fire blast and before anybody could say a word, the butterfly absorbed the normal colored flames into it. The butterfly became a large blue ball of fire. The combined force of Warren's fire and the butterfly formed a larger amount of fire under my control.

I heard gasps of surprise from the students behind the protective glass walls. Warren was surprised before dodging when the two remaining butterflies flew towards his face. I used this moment of distraction to form the large ball of blue flame into a boomerang. The boomerang came to my hands as I saw Warren shooting flames at the butterflies and dodging them at the same time.

I made the butterflies disappear in front of Warren's face and soon he was staring at me. the large boomerang floating close to my hands. "How did you do that?" he yelled surprised and I shrugged.

"I have never fought with another fire bender, but when I mess around with fire at home my own fire absorbs the regular flames," I answered before grabbing the boomerang.

"That's creepy," a student said to another.

"Dangerous, she's dangerous," the student replied to the first.

"Oh the familiar sounds of judgment. It is just like my old high school, except here I can actually use my powers," I said with a roll of my eyes before dodging flame attacks from Warren.

"Fight me, not listen to them," Warren yelled and I glared at him again.

"So far this has not been much of a fight," I yelled back and I felt the heat increase around him before the flames grew around him. The sight of the more powerful flames made my eyes glow more and my own hands started glowing blue. I threw the boomerang at him, which he dodged before throwing another fire blast towards me. He gave a growl when the boomerang almost hit him when it returned. I caught it and jumped over another one of his attacks.

I tossed the boomerang straight at him and I smirked when the blasts directly hit the boomerang. The boomerang absorbed the flames again and becomes a large ball again. I kept the ball above the two of us as I ran towards him and tried to attack him with hand-to-hand combat. I kept the flames on my hands and made flames appear on my arms so I would be harmed by his own firepower. I kept up with him as well as I could while we fought hand-to-hand. I had fought many bullies growing up so I was not defenseless if I could not use my flames.

I was surprised when I felt the heat increase in Warren's body and on his hands and arms. The glow in his eyes was also more pronounced. The heat was not just fire, but I could sense strong anger in the flame. I had a temper myself but this seemed more like fury. He was starting to become furious with the fight and my ability actually to match him fist-to-fist or flame to flame. I had stopped worrying about the whispers from the other students, but I tried to listen to them as I stared down an enraged Warren.

"They are going to kill each other or us," a student yelled.

"Somebody, stop the freaks," another yelled.

"He'll be just like his dad and she'll probably be another psycho villain too," a student griped as he backed away from the glass. Warren's eyes flashed towards the student that just said that and I saw the cruel intent in his eyes towards the student.

"He needs to focus back on this fight or Sky High will be missing a student," I thought before increasing the heat of my flames. Warren's eyes snapped towards me quickly and I felt the walls around my heart crumble for a minute. I could see the same pain that I had held in my own eyes for most of my life whenever I was around anybody else by my grandmother. I did not want to see him have those eyes for some reason. I did not know if it was because our flames had been in contact too long, but I felt a connection other than fire towards Warren.

"Don't listen to them," I said quickly and he gave me a slight wide-eyed look before glaring at me more. "They're scared and do not understand. Do not listen to them," I said again hoping maybe to calm him down some.

"What would you know?" he yelled before shoving me away from him. I directed the large blue ball from earlier to block the flame attacks that were thrown at me. "Don't act like you know about me or what I've been through," he yelled and threw another large blast at me. I was shocked as I watched the blue ball grow larger and larger. I had no other way of dissipating his flame attacks without the gym burning down or somebody burning to a crisp.

A shiver of fear went through me at the hate filled stare he was giving me. I could see his angry reddish gold eyes glaring at me. "I may not know what you've been through but I've grown up being hated too," I yelled over the roar of the large floating ball of blue flames.

"You could never understand," he roared before throwing an even larger attack of fire towards me. The ball absorbed that too and I was becoming dizzy. The large amount of fire absorbed amongst my own was becoming difficult for me to control.

"Coach Boomer, stop them," a student yelled fearfully as the students cowered behind the glass walls. They were in shock at the view in front of them.

"Peace, Rockwood, stop, enough," Coach Boomer said and he had sweat of worry slide down the side of his face. There was no way he could use his voice to blow the flame ball away without it hitting the gym door, hurting a student, or exploding everywhere. He did not even know if Principal Powers could destroy the ball of flame without people getting hurt or dying in the aftermath.

"I'm not trying to understand, you idiot. I'm trying to calm you down before I cannot control this anymore," I screamed as I slowly stood up on swaying feet. I was running out of options fast when I saw Warren send another blast of fire towards my shield and possible destruction. I held my breath as I saw the ball absorb the blast as well. The ball shook and I raised my hands to try to control it more.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Sky High. I only own Eliana.

Story Start

"Warren, wake up. You have to stop. I don't understand what you've been through, but everybody has something they deal with in their lives. I'm not judging you. I just want you to stop attacking me because I do not want to fight you," I screamed as loud as I could as I felt my body start shaking more.

My eyes grew wide when the ball of fire started shaking more as well. Warren froze before his eyes cleared. The rage from earlier was gone, but now I could see shock in his eyes as he stared at the ball of blue flames, then me, and then at his own hands.

"Rockwood, Peace, get rid of that," Coach Boomer yelled as he had some students standing behind him in fear.

"I don't know how," Warren said before repeating his words louder so Coach Boomer could hear him.

"Rockwood," Coach Boomer yelled and Principal Powers took that moment to rush into the gym. She paused at the sight before her. I felt a look of shock and then a worried glare directed at me. Warren was staring at his hands and me repeatedly. He looked like he would dig himself a hole to jump into and hide. I wished I could do the same.

"Eliana," Warren said in surprise when I started walking towards the ball of flame. "What are you doing? That will explode when you touch it," he yelled as he went to rush towards me, but I shook my head at him with a worried frown.

"She's going to kill us all," a student screamed before fainting.

"Shut up," I repeated in my head at the screams and worried yells. Soon I was screaming the words from my mind. I breathed a sigh of relief when everybody finally stopped vocally panicking.

"Rockwood, what are you going to do?" Principal Powers asked calmly as she stared between me and the ball of flame, which could destroy the entire gym, the people in it, and it could cause fire to the closest building.

"I guess this is just part of training," I said with a strained look to Principal Powers before I looked at Warren. He was looking even more worried and he should be for what I had in mind was crazy. I did not have any other ideas.

"What is she doing?" a scared voice stuttered out as I walked closer to the flames.

"I'm going to absorb it," I whispered with a scared look before I walked straight into the flames. The flames did not burn me with actual flame, but the power of the fire was zapping all around me.

"Get her out of there," Warren yelled as he rushed towards the ball of flame, but Coach Boomer stopped him. "That much will kill her," he yelled as he tried to fight the teacher's hold on him.

"She cannot absorb that much," Principal Powers said with wide eyes and an astonished look on her face.

The flames encompassed my world as I tried to absorb the chaos of the powerful fire around me. I tried to absorb the fire slowly, but my powers had been stretched to almost past exhausted. A silent scream left me as I could only see a blue glow with my eyes opened towards the ceiling. The power of the flames zapped across my nerves and my blood as it rushed into my body. My only thoughts were on if I would see my grandmother smile at me again or if I might see a happy Warren. I did not know why the last thought entered my mind, but I blamed it on the additions of Warren's fire entering my body along with my own flames.

The view outside of the flames was another story. Warren was staring in shock as he watched the flames rushing like a tornado around Eliana. The flames would fly piece by piece into her body, which would make her body move as if she was being attacked. Her eyes were glowing the brightest blue that he had ever seen anybody's eyes glow. Her eyes almost looked otherworldly as she tried to absorb all of the fire.

Principal Powers was standing still in shock of what she saw before her eyes. She had never seen a person that wielded power try to absorb that much fire into their body at one time. "This could kill the girl," she thought and started to eat her own words from her earlier meeting with Eliana. "A villain would have let everyone burn and die, she wouldn't have sacrificed herself," she thought before wishing this tormenting sight was over.

Warren pushed Coach Boomer's arms away from him when the last bit of the flames disappeared into Eliana. He ran towards her and gathered her in his arms. He almost released her at how hot her body was. She was so hot that he worried she might set a hospital bed on fire. Her eyes were still open and they were still glowing more then he knew they should.

Principal Powers was by his side sooner then he would have liked. Coach Boomer was escorting the other students out of the room. Nobody really paid any attention to the few seniors that were standing outside of the gym entrance. The seniors had been watching the scene behind Principal Powers. One senior in particular was interested in this new girl's ability.

"Well that is if she survives," the senior thought with a smirk before Coach Boomer led the seniors away amongst the other students.

"Eliana," Principal Powers said softly as she watched Warren cradle the girl in his arms. No response beyond Eliana's breathing was her answer. "We have to take her to the medical room now," she ordered and Warren gave her a glare before picking up Eliana in his arms.

"What are you going to do to her?" Warren asked following the Principal to the medical room.

"We're going to try to save her life," Principal Powers answered and Warren gave a shudder of fear. He had never meant to cause any of this. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She had not deserved this from him. He coughed in surprise when the bright glow of her eyes started to diminish. He started straight into her eyes as he froze outside of the medical room of the school. Principal Powers had already entered the room.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after Eliana's eyes had stopped glowing completely.

The world around me was painful and all I could see was blue flames constantly dancing around me. It felt like I was stuck in this fiery swirl of blue chaos and I was unable to escape. The fear seized me until I heard Warren apologize. The words shocked me more than the flames I absorbed. I was sure that the flames would kill me and they still could if the pain was anything to judge.

"Not your fault," I managed to gasp before I succumbed back to the chaos around my mind and in my body.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Sky High. I only own Eliana.

Story Start

Pain was an understatement as I slowly woke up. My vision was fuzzy and I could hear some of an argument from outside the medical room. The covers below my body were slightly singed but not too bad. The fire inside of me was still buzzing like an angry beehive that had been bothered too many times.

"What do you mean I cannot go see my grandbaby? You better move out of my way right now. I don't care if you are the principal. I'm her grandmother," I could hear my grandma's voice outside of the medical room. A small smile lit across my face before I grimaced in pain when I tried to sit up on the bed.

"Mrs. Rockwood, your granddaughter is still sleeping and her powers have been unstable throughout her rest after absorbing so much fire," I heard Principal Powers say to try to sooth my grandmother.

"That's not going to stop her from getting in this room," I thought before drinking some water from a glass and pitcher that was on the nightstand by the bed.

"Powers unstable?" my grandmother said in a questioning voice. "Who do you think has dealt with her powers being unstable her whole life while she grew up? I did and no unstable powers are going to keep me from being with my grandbaby," she yelled and I heard a struggle before my grandmother opened the medical room and I saw the relief on her face when she saw me awake.

"Eliana, how are you feeling? I was so worried when the school called and then I had to ride that crazy bus that flies. Buses should not fly. Anyways, if you ever do anything like that again when you know you cannot handle that much power then you will have me to fear," my grandmother said before she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Mrs. Rockwood, she could burn you," the nurse said from her spot by Principal Powers in the doorway.

My grandmother and I gave the nurse a look that asked if she was stupid. I laughed at the scowl my grandmother gave to the nurse. "You better watch your mouth or you will not be a nurse here long. I can complain to school boards until the cows come home," my grandmother said and I was laughing my head off in my own mind. I just gave a small smile on the outside.

"No need for that, Mrs. Rockwood. I'm sorry for what happened. Eliana is safe and alive," Principal Powers said to try to calm down my angry grandmother.

"You're lucky she is safe and alive right now," my grandmother growled before fussing over me some more. She made sure I drank enough water. She checked around until she found a fresh set of clean blankets, which she wrapped around me. She even pulled out some granola bars from her purse because she said I needed to eat something.

I kept my mouth shut and let my grandmother do what she wanted to do. The nurse was giving her some evil looks for messing with the medical room, but thankfully, the nurse also stayed quiet.

"Where is the other student that was in the fight? Is he alright?" my grandmother asked and I saw surprise appear on the principal's face.

"Why would you worry about him? He's part of the reason that Eliana is in the medical room," the nurse said shocked and my grandmother gave her a dull stare.

"Are you sure that this is the right profession for you?" my grandmother asked the nurse before looking at the principal. "If he used enough of his powers to create that fire ball then he may have been hurt as well. After watching Eliana grow over the years, I know that using too much of the fire power can drain and internally harm the fire user. It is sad that nobody checked to make sure that he is not hurt," she explained before I moved to get out of the bed.

"Where is Warren?" I asked curiously ignoring the fussing from my grandmother, who thought I should stay lying down longer.

"He is back home now. School is over for the day, but he will be in out of school suspension for a few days," Principal Powers said and I frowned.

"Then am I in out of school suspension? I helped to make that fire ball as well," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"You saved the school so you do not need to be in out of school suspension," the principal explained.

"I may have saved the school, but I also helped create the problem that threatened the school so I do not think it is fair to just put Warren in out of school suspension," I argued and I gave a sigh of annoyance when my arms had blue flames swirling around them.

I tried to calm down and let the flames disappear while my grandmother told the principal that she would be keeping me home for a few days anyway. I had to hide the smiles at how snappy my grandmother was becoming with the principal. She knew I did not want to have a special status for saving the school when I was one of the people that almost blew up the school because of my powers.

"We're taking you home and later we are going to go eat Chinese food," my grandmother said before she glared at the flying bus waiting for us outside of the school building. "Buses should not fly," she grumbled and a laugh finally did escape me. We took our seats before the bus took off and my grandmother was latched to my arm the entire ride.

"I hate those things," Grandma was still ranting about the buses later that afternoon when we were on our way to a Chinese restaurant that was nearby. The day at school felt like it was washing away from me after spending so much time with my grandmother. She always helped me forget about bad stuff and just enjoy the day as much as I possibly could.

"So what are you going to order?" she asked me once we entered the restaurant and took seats at a booth table.

"I don't know," I started to say before I let out a small gasp.

Warren was standing in front of our table taking the order of some kids from the school. My eyes widened more when he paused and looked over at me after I gasped. When our eyes connected the flames within me jumped.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Sky High. I only own Eliana.

Story Start

"What is it, Eliana?" my grandmother asked and I just shook my head. My eyes left Warren's and I gave her a small smile.

"Nothing, just surprised," I answered before Warren approached our table.

"Oh hello, I'd like some water with extra lemon slices to drink," my grandmother said politely to Warren before she went back to looking at the menu.

He wrote down her drink order before looking at me. I was speechless for a moment because I wanted to say so many things. I wanted to check that he was not in pain or too weak. I had never met another fire user that I felt a connection for, and the combination of his flames and mine within me was not helping me be my usual self.

"Eliana, what do you want to drink?" my grandmother asked giving me a curious look.

"Water," I gasped out and he wrote it down before quickly making his way away from the table. He had been giving me a slightly worried yet untrustworthy look throughout the quiet pause.

I jumped out of the booth and followed him. "Wait, Warren, stop," I called out but not too loud. The restaurant was practically empty but I did not want the other students from the school to notice. Warren kept walking towards the area where the servers prepared the drinks. "Wait," I hissed and grabbed his arm. He jumped at the touch and I felt the flames within me threaten to show themselves, but not in a harmful way.

"What? Come to tell me that I could have killed you and that you hate me now. Or you here to tell me that I'm just like my father and I'll become a villain," he growled and tried to shake my hand off his arm.

"No, will you stop already and let me talk," I growled back and then gave a sigh when he stopped struggling. The glare stayed on his face.

"I just wanted to check if you were ok. I know using that much power can drain you and even hurt you at times. I've felt it way too many times over the years trying to figure out my limits," I said and I was surprised to see a glimpse of shock on his face before it disappeared.

"I'm fine, just a little weaker than usual after using my powers," he answered gruffly.

"I just cannot believe the nurse did not check to see if you fine," I answered and kicked the carpet with frustration.

"Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he started filling glasses with water.

"Because it's her job and after using that much power she should have checked to make sure you were going to be ok," I answered back and he placed his hands on the counter before frowning at me.

"You're the only one that needed to be checked. It was stupid for you to absorb that much power. It could have killed you," he said and I felt my heart jump as his face was closer to mine than it had been before.

"I know but that was the only way I knew how to get rid of the fire without it destroying the gym and everyone in it. Anyways you should not have gotten out of school suspension," I said before following him towards the booth where my grandma was staring at us curiously with a small smile on her face.

"Well you're good, go back to school tomorrow and don't worry about it," he said before placing the glasses on the table.

"I'm staying out of school for a few days because it's not right for just you to get out of school suspension. I helped make the giant fire ball so I should have been punished too," I snapped back at him.

"You're a hero to the school now," he said will a small roll of his eyes.

"I don't want that. I have never wanted to be a hero. I just wanted to learn to control my powers more," I said and got in his face. I could have sworn I saw a flash of red across his cheeks before it disappeared.

"Oh are you the boy that was in the fight too?" my grandmother said breaking the tension. "Are you feeling alright? I'm just happy you did not get seriously hurt," she said and I once again saw surprise on Warren's face.

"I'm fine," he said and I saw that red on his face again before he went back to the kitchens.

"What a cute boy," my grandmother said as I sat back in the booth. She winked at me and I hid my face with my hands after giving a small groan of embarrassment. "He seems just as hotheaded as you though," she said and I gave her a small glare.

"Let's just order and go home. I'm tired," I said before focusing on the menu.

The rest of the night was easy. We went home. On the way home, my grandmother yelled at some of the other drivers on the road. We had a cup of hot chocolate before we called it a night. I kept some ice packs and a glass of water beside my bed in case my flames acted up throughout the night.

The surprise that I got the next morning when I went to get the newspaper for my grandmother was not what I wanted to see. A way too happy girl was standing at the front door. She was wearing a bright pink sweater, a white skirt, and white shoes. My mind was blinded by the brightness of the sweater.

"Good morning, I'm Gwen Grayson, a senior at Sky High. I heard about yesterday and I just wanted to make sure that you were alright," the girl said cheerfully.

I was not in the mood for this right now. I was wearing my pajamas, my hair was a mess, and I had a cup of coffee in one hand. "Cheery strangers that go to the same school as me is not what I want to see first thing in the morning," I thought before staring wishfully at the newspaper. "I just want to see the cartoons from the paper," I thought before taking a drink from my coffee.

"Well that's interesting but why are you here?" I asked getting to the point.

The girl seemed surprised before her smile returned. "Well I heard about how strong you were to take the full force of the flames and absorbing them so nobody would get hurt. I wanted to thank you for your heroics and your powers to keep the school safe," Gwen said as she stared me down while I kept drinking my coffee.

"It wasn't heroics. I just did not want anybody to die. Anyways, you don't know me and I seriously doubt a senior at the high school randomly wants to thank an underclassmen," I said with a smirk.

"Just ask her already?" a familiar voice yelled from a distance away. I looked and saw the cheerleader from the lunchroom the other day.

"Fine, Eliana Rockwood, I would like for you to join my group of friends," Gwen said finally getting to the point that I had been waiting for her to reveal.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Sky High. I only own Eliana.

Story Start

"What friends? You all seem like you are together for convenience because you are the popular kids at the school," I said before pushing past her to walk towards the newspaper.

"Of course, we are friends," Gwen said cheerfully as she followed me. I was about to grab the newspaper when the cheerleader reached down and grabbed it. "This is Penny, captain of the cheerleaders," Gwen said and pointed to her friend, who looked ready to throw away the newspaper.

"Don't you mean, the only cheerleader," I said with a roll of my eyes before grabbing the newspaper out of Penny's hand.

"You've already met Lash and Speed too," Gwen said as she followed me back towards my house.

"Not a pleasant experience. I believe they are lacking some brain cells from all that bullying," I said as I reached the door of my grandmother's house.

"They are my friends and we would really love for you to be one of us. You have so much power and we would truly appreciate it," Gwen said as she and Penny were standing in front of me.

"You mean you would truly love to abuse my power. The answer is no so go brainwash somebody else," I said with a glare before slamming the front door shut in their faces. My grandmother yelled at me for slamming the door, but she forgave me after I gave her the newspaper.

The next day at school was a nightmare. I had tried to talk to Warren at different times of the day in classes, but Lash, Penny, Speed, and Gwen would not leave me alone. I was hopeful that at lunch I could at least sit with Warren without one of the four watching my every move or trying to talk to me every minute. My temper was growing and I was worried about the power increase that I was still feeling. I wanted seriously to explode on someone any minute now.

"This way, Eliana," Gwen said charmingly as we entered the cafeteria. The four of them had surrounded me when I had walked towards the cafeteria.

"No thanks," I said with a glare as I went to move out of their group, but Lash and Speed grabbed an arm each and pushed me towards the popular table. I looked over and saw Warren looking at us with a small glare. I tried to shake my head at him and mouth that this was not what it looked like, but Warren looked away when somebody sat down at his table.

I was jolted away from focusing on Warren arguing with the boy that sat down at his table. Gwen and Penny were looking at me curiously. "What do you guys want? I've already told you I do not want to be your friend," I growled and tried to dislodge my arms from Lash and Speed's grip.

"Oh we know you'll eventually change your mind. You could get anything at this school with us being friends," Gwen said before taking a drink of a fruit drink she bought.

"Anyways, we're a lot better than loner Warren over there. Don't you know that his dad is a villain and is in prison right now," Penny said in a gossipy tone, which made my eyes narrow.

"Warren is not his dad. Warren is also one hundred times better than you guys," I said and hissed at Lash when he put his face close to mine.

"You don't even know us yet. Give us a chance. You are cute when you are mad," Lash said and winked at me. I felt the fire grow hotter inside me and I wanted to unleash a fire tiger at him to claw him to pieces. However, I did not attack him because the teacher monitoring the cafeteria was giving me a suspicious look.

The teacher looked away soon because Warren had just started attacking the boy from earlier. "He's attacking Will Stronghold," Gwen informed me and I glared at her.

"I did not ask you," I said and then smirked when I allowed fire lizards to appear on my arms, which bit Speed and Lash. The two boys jumped away from me and I took that opportunity to move away from the table. Penny glared at me and Gwen gave me a fake frown.

I wanted to talk to Warren because I did not like the look he had given me earlier when he saw me with Gwen's crowd. However, he and Will were being taken away by Principal Powers because the fight was now over. I left the cafeteria and unfortunately, Gwen and her crowd bothered me in every class until the bell rang signaling it was time to go home. I could never get a moment with Warren because he was in detention the rest of the day.

The next few days at school were no different except now when I was able to get in some time to talk to Warren, he would just ignore me and walk away. My frustration level was through the roof and my temper was no better. Gwen and her crowd of cronies would not leave my side even if I went to the restroom. I have to say I was tempted more than once to push Penny's head in the toilet.

However, I was never able to attack or be violent towards Gwen and her crowd because it seemed that almost all of the teachers and faculty were giving me evil or suspicious looks. Gwen would always smile at me whenever she noticed that I saw the teachers and staff glaring at me.

Today was just another day of Warren ignoring me, Gwen, and her supposed friends bugging me all day. I wanted them to turn into bugs so I could step on them and crush them, but I did not have that power.

"Time for lunch," Speed said before he and Lash grabbed my arms. I growled when they started shoving me towards the cafeteria. Warren walked past us and I just wanted to reach out and grab his arm or at least throw something at his head. He ignoring me had been bothering me more than it should have.

"Oh, Eliana, we should go shopping for dresses tomorrow after school," Gwen said joyfully after we had sat down at the popular table.

"This dance is going to be the best one yet," Penny said before the girls began gossiping about which store had the best dress choices. I cringed at them and I could feel my eyebrow twitching. Lash was flirting with me about going to the dance while Speed was sending winks at girls around the cafeteria.

"Enough, get off me," I screamed as I made fire appear on my arms. Lash and Speed scrambled away from me and I stormed away from the table. I heard Gwen yell after me, but I was beyond the point of listening. The fire disappeared from my arms when I saw the teachers in the cafeteria glaring at me, but my eyes were still glowing.

I saw Warren sitting at his table but I was surprised to see five other people sitting with him. I was even more surprised to see that Will Stronghold was one of the people sitting with him. I ignored the five others as I sat down right across from Warren. He glared at me and I glared back.

"We need to talk," I said and he just kept glaring at me.

"Go back and talk to your new friends. I'm sure pink will look good on you," he growled back and my eyes widened before narrowing.

"They are not my friends. They are just annoying pests that will not leave me alone," I growled back and I slammed my hand on the table.

"I find that hard to believe since you seem so happy to be over there," he said and my jaw dropped.

"What universe are you living in right now? I do not seem happy to be over there. I would happily roast them alive with how much they have been bothering me, but there are ethical and moral issues about doing that. Not to mention that all of the teachers have made me target number one if I do anything mean or violent towards them," I hissed and I could have sworn that I saw something flash in his eyes.

"If you're so unhappy over there then why didn't you leave earlier? Or did you just want to come over here again because you see that I actually have friends that aren't you?" he said and stood up from the table.

"We're his friends now?" one of the boys at the tabled whispered in a shocked voice before cowering when Warren glared at him.

"Open your eyes, Warren," I said before glaring at him and then leaving the cafeteria. I shook my head at the thought that I might have actually seen a hurt look in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Sky High. I only own Eliana.

Story Start

"Grandma, where are we going?" I asked with a tired sigh. The rest of the day at school had been more tiring than normal. I had just stopped talking to Gwen and her friends when they bothered me or addressed me. They kept pushing me around the school with them, but I was basically shut off for the rest of the school day. I just wanted to read a book and drink some hot chocolate when I got home, but my grandmother had other ideas.

"We're going to that Chinese restaurant," my grandmother said cheerfully and I felt my heart drop. I could just remember Warren's words from earlier and they actually stung, which had not happened in so long. Words were just words but his caused feelings inside me. "I want to check on that boy again and make sure he really is doing alright," my grandmother continued and I wished the car seat would swallow me whole.

Dread filled me when we parked in the restaurant parking lot. My dread increased when we were walking towards the doors and I saw Warren walking towards the restaurant doors as well.

"Oh, there you are," my grandmother said happily and Warren stopped. I felt my temper rise again when he looked at my grandmother in surprise before he glared at me. "You look like you've been doing fine," my grandmother said sweetly and Warren dropped the glare to give her a small nod.

"Well that's good, let's go eat," my grandmother cheered to me before she entered the restaurant.

Warren was about to enter the restaurant after her, but he stopped when I yelled, "Wait." He froze before looking at me with a glare and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want? I'm surprised you aren't wearing pink or a cheerleading uniform," Warren said and I clenched my fists so I would stay where I was.

"I want to actually talk this time and I want you to listen instead of accusing me," I said and he walked closer to me.

"Why should I talk to you? You said you get where I'm coming from and right after that you become one of Gwen's cronies," he said as he stopped right in front of me and his glare was still focused on my face.

"I did not become one of Gwen's cronies. That crazy girl just appeared at my doorstep with the insane idea that I should become one of her friends. She just wanted me in her goon squad because she said I was powerful," I tried to explain but his glare was not helping my temper.

"Oh Eliana, all powerful, you fit perfectly in their group. Why worry about someone low on the popularity scale like me?" he hissed and I stared at him gob smacked. I could not believe how he was acting right now.

"I've never cared about popularity and I'm not going to start now. Why are you acting like this? I cannot believe that I was actually starting to like you a lot and this is how you act. I've never felt like this towards somebody before. I want to hit you or kiss you and I cannot decide which one," I yelled and whispered the last part as I went to turn away from him.

Surprise crossed my face when he grabbed my wrist and spun me back towards him. "Do not walk away from me," he growled and I gave him a confused look.

"Why not? It's not like you want me near you," I said softly as I tried to pull my wrist out of his hold.

"Don't decide what I want and don't want," he growled before he pulled me closer and kissed me. My eyes widened at the feel of his lips on mine. This was my first kiss. I stared up at him during the kiss but his eyes were closed. Confusion swirled within me but I closed my eyes and lost myself to the kiss. His arms were wrapped around me when he finally ended the kiss.

"I was just confused and angry. Things have been stressful and I'm not the best at listening. Just stay away from Gwen from now on, there is something up with her and I don't like it," Warren said with his face still close to mine.

I gave a nod before I felt my cheeks become warm. "I never liked her or wanted to be around her in the first place," I said with a small smile before my grandmother took that moment to open the restaurant doors.

"If you don't get your butt in here you are going to freeze and you will not get any food because I will eat it all," my grandmother said to me before she noticed the predicament I was in with Warren. "Oh, sorry for interrupting, but you two are young and you have plenty of time to cuddle and be cute later. Right now it is time to eat," she said and I felt my embarrassment skyrocket. Warren moved away from me and gave a small cough and I guessed he was embarrassed too.

"Go inside already," I said to my grandmother, who just winked at me before she disappeared behind the doors again.

"You have an interesting grandma," Warren said and I gave a small laugh before we both entered the restaurant. He went to the back and started working while my grandmother and I ordered some dinner. I felt my cheeks remain warm through the entire dinner. My embarrassment grew whenever Warren would walk near our table or when my grandmother would give me this knowing look.

"Oh honey, I've been waiting for you to find a guy you like for a long time. I'm happy for you, but now I have to embarrass you. It's a rule," my grandmother said to me with a wink as she was putting her leftover food in a to-go box. I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

"Well let's go home, I need to rest these old bones," my grandmother said and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You act like you are thirty years old," I said and she just grinned at me before leaving the restaurant and walking towards the car. I was about to walk towards the car but a warm hand around my own made me stop and look back. Warren had followed me out of the restaurant and he looked anxious about something.

"Wait, Eliana, will you go to the dance with me?" Warren asked and I was surprised before giving a small smile.

"Dances aren't really my thing but I'm sure we will have fun," I said and he looked at me confused before smirking at me.

"Wear a red dress," he said with a wink before he left me and entered the restaurant.

"Get him girl," my grandmother yelled from the car, where she had rolled down her window.

"Grandma," I groaned before running to the car and getting in the front passenger seat.

"We're going shopping tomorrow," my grandmother said and I just gave her a small happy smile. "You'd look good in a blue and black dress," she said and I shook my head. She gave me a confused look at my negative response.

"He said to wear red," I said and she smirked at me.

"Feisty," my grandmother said and I smacked her arm before she drove us home. The rest of the night was with her planning out where we should shop tomorrow, while I spent the night thinking about that kiss.

I was lucky that grandmother did not see the kiss but my luck ran out the next morning at breakfast. She passed me a cup of coffee and said as sweetly as she could, "Congrats on the first kiss, sweetie." I almost died of embarrassment right there.

"Grandma," I said before she put a piece of toast in my mouth.

"I'm allowed to embarrass you. I never knew this could be so much fun," my grandmother said and I ate my toast while glaring at her.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Sky High. I only own Eliana.

Story Start

The beginning of the school day was a lot different from the past few days. When Gwen and her goons were about to approach me in the first class, I quickly made little fire snakes in the chairs around me. They did not see the snakes and sat down, which resulted in them being bitten and jumping up with yells of pain.

They moved away from me when I refused to make the snakes disappear. However, I made the snakes disappear when some other students sat around me. I felt a smirk of satisfaction cross my face as I thought of the next class and how I would keep Gwen and the others away from me.

The day went by well and I was feeling better than ever. I even got a few glares from Gwen, which I saw as an accomplishment. The lunch bell rang and I quickly ran out of the classroom. I rushed to the cafeteria and took a seat at Warren's table. I got a few confused looks by Will's friends as they sat down at the table, but I could care less at the moment. I did notice that Will was not sitting with them and that he sat by Gwen at her table instead.

Warren sent a smirk towards Gwen and her goons before he sat down across from me. "Welcome back," he said and I gave a small smile. I heard a few gasps from the other end of the table, but I just ignored them.

"Thanks, I kept getting detoured," I said and he smirked at me.

"Um, excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but can I talk to you, Warren?" a red haired girl asked from the other side of the table. I gave her a curious look and she gave me a small nervous smile.

"What?" Warren asked in a grumble at us being interrupted.

"Um alone," the girl said and this time I glared at her. I had been trying for days to get back over to this table and now this girl wants me to leave so she can ask Warren a question. I felt my eyebrow twitch and the girl swallowed nervously.

"No, say it now or don't," Warren said and my heart jumped as I looked over at him.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" the girl asked and her friends gasped. I felt my eyebrow twitch again as my eyes narrowed. Warren was looking at the girl in confusion. "I don't mean as like a real date. I just want to make Will jealous," the girl quickly explained when she saw my glare and Warren's confused look.

"No, I'm going with somebody else already. It's his loss if he doesn't go with you," Warren said to the girl before looking back at me with a smirk.

I was glad he denied her. I was even more surprised at his words to her. I could tell by the look he was giving me that he did not like the other girl in the way he liked me. "He's just being a good friend," I thought and smiled at him.

"What's your name?" I asked breaking eye contact with Warren. The girl jumped in her seat when I addressed her.

"Layla," she said with a nervous laugh. She looked like a frightened deer about to run away.

"Eliana, and it really is Will's loss. At least you can laugh at him as he dances with the fake girl wearing pink over there. Does she wear any other colors?" I asked and this caused Layla to give a smile and a laugh. I smiled back as she started to relax. "Am I making another friend?" I thought in surprise before shrugging and just going with the flow of things.

"You were so awesome in that fight against Warren a while back," one of the boys said excitedly and I looked over at him. "I'm Zach," the guy said and stuck out his hand, but I did not shake it. I was not a fan of handshakes. I gave him a small grin and a shrug when he drew his hand back.

"I'm Ethan," the other boy said and smiled at me. I gave him a nod before looking at the other girl at the table.

The girl was staring me down and her friends were giving her confused looks. "I'm Magenta, I can turn into a guinea pig," she said and I smirked before making a guinea pig appear out of blue flames.

"Magenta's a purple guinea pig," Ethan said as the blue guinea pig walked towards her.

"So what are you other powers?" I asked and the rest of lunch went by so different from what I have ever experienced. I enjoyed the lunch with Warren but dare I say it, I had also made new friends. My grandmother would faint in shock.

The rest of the school day flew by and it was time for the dreaded shopping trip. I was not worried about finding a nice red dress. I was just worried about my grandmother trying to put me in heels. I was just planning on buying some red converse and wearing those with the dress. I would comfortable and it fit me more than heels would.

It was safe to say that the shoe department worker was ready for us to leave after my grandmother and I had spent two hours fussing over what shoes I should wear. I was not able to wear converse but we did settle on some cute red polka dot flats. The dress was a beautiful fire red and it was chiffon so it flowed around me as I walked. It was also comfortable.

The only thing to do now was to go through the next day of school and wait for Warren to pick me up from my grandmother's house. He had already said that he would get a corsage and I wondered what flowers he would bring me.

School the next day was another fun day. Gwen and her group actually left me alone all day. They seemed preoccupied about something else, but it all worked in my favor. I was sad that I was not able to produce fire animals to attack them so they could stay away from me.

Lunch with Warren and Will's friends was fun. Layla had decided to go alone and just look great for the dance. She said that if Will cannot look past Gwen then she did not care. I told her that Will would probably snap out of it soon, which made her smile.

The rest of the day went by too fast. Warren would not tell me anything about the corsage when I asked, which just made me more curious. I had never been to a dance before and especially not with a date. My grandmother was waiting for me at home with a big smile. She had already asked one of her friends from town to come over and do my hair and makeup.

My grandmother was also getting ready because the school had asked her if she would be a dance chaperone. I think they just asked her because they were afraid of my grandmother complaining about the nurse and the school. I could not blame the school. Making my grandmother mad is like unleashing the kraken.

The lady that did my hair and makeup made me look like a person I have never seen before. I could still see me underneath but I definitely looked like a woman right now. My hair was half up and half down. My grandmother was already taking pictures with tears in her eyes. It made me think that she thought I was getting married or something. It was awkward but I let her have her happy moment.

A knock at the door made my nerves go crazy. The fire butterflies appeared around me and my grandmother smirked at me. "Somebody's nervous," she teased before she opened the front door while I hid around the corner so Warren could not see me. "Come in, come in, you look so handsome. You better take good care of my granddaughter. She's the only one I have," my grandmother said and I heard Warren promise he would take care of me.

"Magic words, Eliana, get out here," my grandmother said and yelled the last part. I took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. I moved away from the wall and walked around the corner. I heard a gasp and I knew it was from Warren. Thankfully the fire butterflies from earlier had disappeared, but I had to fight to keep them away when I saw how handsome Warren looked in his suit and red tie.

"You look amazing, but I will need your help with the corsage," he said as he approached me and I gave him a confused look. "Take my fire and form it into your favorite flowers. I wanted you to have my fire tonight," he said as he gently grabbed my wrist. A blush spread on my cheeks as fire appeared on his hand that was holding my wrist.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Beautiful fire red tiger lilies appeared on my wrist with a fire band to keep them there. It felt so strange and yet comforting to be controlling his fire again, but this time the fire was not buzzing with anger. The fire was buzzing with happiness. I looked up and our eyes connected. The smile on his face made my heart jump and I thought he might kiss me again until my grandmother distracted us by wanting to take pictures.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Sky High. I only own Eliana.

Story Start

The ride on the school bus was not a romantic way to the dance, especially not with your grandmother complaining about how crazy the bus drivers were. However, Warren talked to me about my dress and other things so it was still nice. My grandmother was the first person off the bus, which made me laugh. She walked with us into the gymnasium before she walked away to grab something from the snack table.

She had already told me she was going to watch the punch bowl like a hawk to make sure nobody spike the punch. I just wished her luck on her mission with a wave before Warren's arm slipped around my waist. I looked up at him to see him smirking down at me.

"Shall we dance?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow at him with a smile.

"Who knew you could be so charming," I said and he pulled me out to the dance floor with ease. I was nervous because I had never danced with anybody before. Warren's hold on me felt comfortable and I just gave in and let him lead the dance. The corsage glowed as we danced and we were both surprised to see my own flames unwillingly mix with the corsage. The spots on the tiger lilies turned a beautiful purple color.

The dance ended and I felt my heart race as Warren bent down, but the voice of Will's parents made him stop and look at the stage. A frown crossed my face before somebody screamed. Somebody with his or her face covered appeared and pointed some type of weapon at Will's dad. The newcomer laughed as the ray from the weapon hit Will's dad, who turned into a baby.

"Dad," Will yelled and my eyes widened even more when Will's mom was turned into a baby. Soon the person was firing at whoever and I screamed when my grandmother became a baby. Warren tackled me and I saw a ray shoot over our heads.

"Thanks," I said and we quickly stood up from the floor. I rushed over to the baby that was my grandmother. I picked her up and cradled her close to me. I was not going to let anything happen to her. I looked around for Warren or the others but they were gone. Gwen's friends were also gone, which did not make me feel any better about this situation. I looked over to the stage with dread and I saw Gwen that was holding the ray gun. She was the villain that had turned my grandmother and others into a baby.

I wanted to throw fire straight at her face, but Will attacked her instead. I could not risk hurting my grandmother anyways with my flames. I did create a few fire wolves to surround my grandmother and I to protect us. I growled at Gwen's evil henchmen as he walked towards me while holding a baby.

"Put the baby down, gently, now," I growled and he just laughed at me. My glare increased and I created a fire clone of myself. I made sure it was stable enough before I made the clone rush towards the man, who tossed the baby into the air. The clone punched the man in the face before catching the baby. The clone entered the protective circle and I checked to make sure the baby was unharmed.

Thankfully, the baby was safe and not a scratch on it. I gathered as many babies with clones so they would be safe during the fighting. Will and Gwen were still fighting, but an even bigger predicament appeared when the school shook before it started falling towards the houses below.

I held my grandmother close as I watched Will fly out of the school and to try to stop it from falling. The babies around me were screaming and crying. I tried to comfort them but I was just as worried as they were. The only baby that was not hysterical was Mr. Medulla. He was talking to me and hoping that the others were able to stop the school from inside the school.

"I hope you are right," I said before comforting the babies around me. I wanted to be out there helping my friends and Warren, but there was no way that I was going to leave the only person that had loved and cared for me all my life. My grandmother was the only reason that I was still here today. I do not know what I would have been like or if I would even be here if not for my grandmother. She was my savior and protector all these years and now it was my turn to protect her.

Relief filled me as the school began to slow down before it started moving up into the sky. "Good job guys," I thought, as I was finally able to calm down the babies around me. My clones were a great help with all of the babies.

"Eliana," Warren's voice filled the gym after the school had stopped moving. I looked up to see him at the entrance of the gym.

"I'm alright, everybody is alright," I said with a relieved smile as he ran towards me. He looked down at my baby grandmother before gently pulling us into a hug.

"Glad you're alright," he said before kissing my forehead.

"Glad you're alright too," I said with a blush before we looked at Mr. Medulla.

"Excuse me, I believe I can reverse the ray gun's power, but first I need a diaper change," he said cutely and I looked at Warren.

"Not it," I said and he gave a small groan before he changed Mr. Medulla's diaper. The others entered the room and Will quickly restrained Gwen, Gwen's sidekick, Penny, Lash, and Speed.

Mr. Medulla was able to reverse the ray's power and he was soon back to himself. He changed everyone back to himself or herself and I gave my grandmother the biggest hug after I saw her back to her normal self. She hugged me back before looking around and then she hugged Warren as well. I smiled at the embarrassed look on his face, but he returned my grandmother's hug.

"Well who said this party was over, turn on that music," my grandmother cheered after Will's dad had said that Will and his friends were all heroes. I laughed at my grandmother before my excitement led me to pull Warren out to the dance floor. He smirked at me before making flames appear around him. I smirked and made my flames appear and it was magical how the flames danced around us as we moved to the music.

"Eliana, will you be mine?" he whispered in my ear as we danced close together during a slow song.

"Yes, will you be mine?" I whispered back and he answered me with a smirk before kissing me. I heard some whistles around us from the others, but I just lost myself to the kiss. Not even my grandmother's embarrassing whistles and catcalls was going to ruin this moment.

Going to Sky High ended with me making more enemies, making some true friends, and finding a boyfriend that understood me more than I could ever have imagined. The twisting and intertwining of our flames was proof enough that he was the answer to the flame in my heart. Purple fire swirled around us as we danced the night away and wondered what the future will hold.

The End


End file.
